ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Schneider (TV producer)
| birth_place = Memphis, Tennessee, U.S. | othername = | occupation = Actor, producer, writer | years_active = 1984–present | spouse = Lisa Lillien (2002–present) | children = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Daniel James "Dan" Schneider (born January 14, 1966) is an American songwriter, BMI]]|accessdate=April 9, 2011}} actor, writer, and producer of films and television. He is the co-president of his own production company called Schneider's Bakery. Schneider is sometimes credited as Daniel Schneider, Daniel J. Schneider, or Daniel Jamie Schneider. Born in Memphis, Tennessee, he went to Memphis University School (MUS) for some years but graduated from White Station High School in 1982. He attended various classes at Harvard University. Acting career In the mid-1980s, Schneider co-starred in several films including Making the Grade and Better Off Dead. Schneider also co-starred in the films The Big Picture, Happy Together and Hot Resort (1985). In 1986, Schneider played Dennis Blunden on the ABC television sitcom Head of the Class. The series ran for 5 seasons from 1986 to 1991. In 1992, Schneider starred in the series Home Free, and in 1994, he played Shawn Eckhardt in Tonya & Nancy: The Inside Story, one of two made-for-television films about the Tonya Harding-Nancy Kerrigan scandal. Later, he appeared such as Mr. Bailey in Good Burger, a film which he co-wrote and co-produced. He appeared as the same character in several "Good Burger" sketches on All That, which the film was spun off from. He has appeared in a cameo in the Zoey 101 series finale, "Chasing Zoey". He has appeared in a cameo in the iCarly episode "iMeet the First Lady". Writing and producing career (1993–present) Television series Schneider's career shifted directions in 1993 when he began writing and producing a string of highly successful television shows. The headline in a New York Times article about Schneider called him "the master of a television genre." Another New York Times article (September 7, 2007) said that Schneider "has become the Norman Lear of children's television." Schneider is the creative force behind the following hit TV series: Films Schneider has also been involved in films. He wrote the film Good Burger which starred Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (and featured Schneider himself in a supporting role). The film was a successful moneymaker for Paramount Studios, and has begun to enjoy "cult film" status over recent years. Good Burger (the film) was spun off from a popular comedy sketch which Schneider produced on his Nickelodeon television show All That. Schneider also wrote and co-produced the film Big Fat Liar which starred Frankie Muniz, Amanda Bynes, Paul Giamatti and Donald Faison. The film was a hit for Universal Studios, earning nearly $50 million in domestic box office alone. As of 2007, Schneider has films in development at both Warner Bros. Studios and Nickelodeon Movies. Recurring actors Schneider is known to use a number of the same actors in many of his television series. The following is a list of actors that have made at least one appearance in more than one television series produced by Schneider. Some of these actors appear as themselves making a cameo appearance or reprise their roles from another television series that was produced by Schneider. *The main and recurring cast members from Victorious that are listed are on this chart appeared in "iParty with Victorious" (a 2011 iCarly episode that crossed over with Victorious) appearing as the their Victorious characters. *Victoria Justice, Daniella Monet, Lane Napper and Leon Thomas III, all portrayed a different character in iCarly prior to appearing in "iParty with Victorious". References External links * * * * Category:1966 births Category:Actors from Tennessee Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American film producers Category:American screenwriters Category:American songwriters Category:American television actors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Living people Category:People from Memphis, Tennessee Category:Songwriters from Tennessee